Extermination
by LoverofSakuSasu
Summary: When you're imperfect in a perfect world, what happens to you? I need a better summary, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Ok so I want to know from you if I should continue this. And if you have any ideas for a better title feel free to let me know!**

_**Prologue**_

The year is 2358, humanity has reached its highest peak, scientists, researchers, and doctors have finally created the perfect genetic code for human life. This code, made the ideal human, it gave them ideal looks, ideal appetites, ideal thoughts, ideal talents, ideal personalities. For example a male would be tall(not too tall though), dark hair, gorgeous eyes, and the creamiest skin. He would be mysterious, intriguing, charming, smart, dashing, level headed. The perfect kind of high society citizen.

It seemed as if humanity had finally found a Utopian way of life… or at least, they were close, all they had left to do was to… exterminate the undesirables, the imperfect race that was still mucking around in the streets of their perfect world. Those atrocious people, hot heads, loud, shy, opinionated people. People who looked strange, like odd colored hair, strange eyes, someone too short or too tall, someone over weight or under weight. People who were…different, they decided that they had to go, they decided that they weren't good enough for their perfect world and they were getting rid of them.

Even if it had to be done one by one.

It wasn't always this bad though, before the elimination process they used the separation process; which started at birth. Since sorting, and picking genetic codes still wasn't a perfect science, every baby born was inspected thoroughly for physical defaults, genetic defaults, disease, and mental disorder. The infants, who have any of these things, were immediately sent to a separate wing in the hospital to later be sent to one of the holding camps when they were old enough. The ones that seemed healthy and ideal were then sent to the second phase where they tested the baby's personality traits.

If the baby had a short temper, or was lazy, or immature, or shy, or even if they had a large appetite, they were sent to the same wing to join the rest. The ones that passed, the perfect ones, were reunited with their mothers, while the doctors broke the news to the other mothers that their children would be sent to the holding camps.

That's what happened to me. I've never met my real parents. When I was born I was immediately sent to that separate wing when they saw my large forehead and pink hair. I was genetically imperfect.

I've spent my whole life in a holding camp. But I was one of the lucky ones; I got to be placed into a family unit.

See, that's how the camps worked. You're sent to the camps after your first birthday and you're either sent to an orphanage or a family unit. There were also families in the camps that were related. They were the real lucky ones. They were born in the camp and got to stay with their family, unless they were perfect, then they'd be sent out into society and adopted into a family.

The holding camps weren't as bad as you'd think though. We had our own little society, within the guards who were there to make sure we were kept in line and didn't escape, we basically had our own society. Our own laws, currency, and schools. We had a set of leaders, and a justice system. We got along fine and were left alone as long as we behaved and stayed in the camps.

So when people began to mysteriously disappear within our holding camp society we couldn't help but get suspicious.

**Extermination** **a fanfiction story. **

**Characters:**

**Main:**

**Sakura Haruno: 15 years old. Story told mainly in her POV. She has lived in the holding camps all her life with her adopted family unit, adopted brothers Shikamaru and Choji.(You don't really need to know the parents) She has short pastel pink hair, gray-ish green eyes, a large forehead, and pale skin.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 16 years old. Story some times told in his POV. He is one of the perfect examples of the perfect humans in society. His father Fugaku, is one of the powerful leaders in the society who make the laws, regulations, anything to run the society more perfectly. His mother Mikoto is very loving and warm towards him and his older brother Itachi. He has jet black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 15 years old. Story may possibly be told in his POV in later chapters. He has been Sakura's best friend since they first met in 2****nd ****grade. He has lived in the holding camp all his life as well. He lives in one of the orphanages under the watch of Iruka. He has blonde hair, pinkish skin, cerulean eyes, and birth marks on his cheeks in the shape of whiskers.**

**Secondary:**

**Hinata Hyuuga: 15 years old. She was born into the holding camps and is with her biological family. Little sister Hanabi, father Hiashi, and cousin Neji. Her mother died in child birth with Hanabi and Neji lives with them because his father and mother are both dead as well. She has pearly white pupiless eyes, long midnight blue hair, and pale skin.**

**Neji Hyuuga: 17 years old. He was born into the holding camps and lives with his cousin Hinata and her family. He has long dark brown hair, eyes like Hinata's, and pale skin.**

**TenTen Kunai: 17 years old. She was born into the holding camps, but was sent to live in society because she was a perfect baby. She lives with her adopted family. She had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and creamy, slight natural tanned, skin.**

**Temari Subaku: 18 years old. Born into society and a perfect child. She lives with her biological family, except for her youngest brother Gaara, who was sent to live in the holding camps for being imperfect. She has sandy blonde hair, teal eyes, and olive skin.**

**Shikamaru Naara: 16 years old. Lived in the holding camps all his life with adopted family.(see Sakura) He has black eyes, blackish brown hair, and normal skin tone.**

**Kakashi Hatake: 30 years old. Lived in society until he was 12 and was sent to the holding camps. He has silver hair, one black eye, one red, and normal skin tone.**

**Minor:**

**Tsunade: 50 years old. Leader of the holding camp Sakura lives in. Lived all her life in the camp. Blond hair, honey eyes, creamy skin, and abnormally large breasts.**

**Shizune: 29 years old. Tsunade's assistant. Lived all her life in the camps. Purple-ish black hair, black eyes, and creamy skin.**

**Orochimaru: 51 years old. Leader of a resistance group that wants to take over the perfect society. Long black hair, yellow eyes, white grayish skin.**

**Anko: 30 years old. (I don't have much on her yet, or if I'll even use her.)**

**Ino Yamanaka: 16 years old. Lives in the perfect society. Long blond hair, sapphire eyes, tan skin.**

**Choji Akimichi: 16 years old. Lived his life in the camp. Brown hair, black eyes, fat, normal skin tone. (See Sakura for family info)**

**Jiraiya: 51 years old. An old friend of Tsunade and Orochimaru, who, somehow managed to escape the holding camp. Long white hair, black eyes, pinkish skin.**

**Iruka (Don't remember last name!): 28 years old. Runs the orphanage Naruto lives at.  
**

**Gaara Subaku: 14 years old. Born into society, and sent to holding camps after birth. Bright red hair, no eyebrows, dark teal eyes, and pale skin.**

**Pairings: Main, SasuSaku, secondary NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, minor AnkoKakaShizu(Maybe)**

**Some minor characters might be changed to secondary, like Tsunade, Jiraiye, Orochimaru, and Ino. Or whoever.  
**

**Ok so, please review. Do you think I should continue this?**


	2. Disappearances

**LSS-Chan: Hey, it's me! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!! I decided that I wan'ted to post the first chapter to see if anyone would be interested in this new story!!!!**

**Naruto: I hope they are!**

**LSS-Chan: ME TOO!!!! Because I think this could be a very adventure-ous story!!!!!**

**Sakura: And I'm the main character again! YAY!!!!**

**LSS-Chan: YAYAY! So please review, I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally wan to know what you guys think!!! Sould this be continued? And do you have any ideas for a cooler title? Read and Review!

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura!" KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Sakura, it's time to go!" My older brother said, pounding on the door. I moaned and rolled off my bed. Even though I wasn't sleeping, (I had already been up for hours) but I was lost in thought.

"Coming Choji!" I called out. I slipped on my boots and exited the room to find Choji there in his school uniform. (A/N: Since they live in a holding camp their clothes aren't as nice, just simple and plain looking. So for girls think a plain ,maroon long sleeve shirt that buttons up, not a dress shirt though, with a tall collar around the neck, and a maroon skirt that ended above the knee. For boys, the same kind of top, and maroon pants. Shoes are whatever.)

"I swear, sometimes you're lazier than Shikamaru!" He said, tossing me my bag and walking out to the main room where Shikamaru was currently napping on the couch in his uniform. I rolled my eyes and gestured to Shikamaru.

"I stand corrected." Chojis said, sighing, he then went to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Shikamaru, wake up. We've got school." I said flicking his pony tail. He shook his head slightly and groaned, opening his eyes he looked up a glared at me, I smiled in a sweet mocking way.

"Troublesome." He muttered as he got up. Choji entered the room and we headed for school.

As we got to school we parted, Shikamaru and Choji were both in the 10th grade while I was in 9th.

"SAKURA!" I hear a familiar voice and smile.

"Naruto!" I say and I turn around to be met with a giant glomping hug from my best friend Naruto.

"Naruto, you baka! Why do you have to glomp me everyday?" I say laughing as I push him off me. He grins cheekily and scratched the back of his head.

"Gee, I never thought of it. Why do I do that anyway?" He asked himself thoughtfully.

"Because you're an idiot. Now come on, we need to get to class." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to home room. As we entered the room, just as the bell rang, our teacher was strangely not there. (A/N: No, Kakashi is not there teacher.)

"Where's Anko Sensei?" I asked as Naruto and I approached our other friend Hinata.

"I-I don't kn-know, n-no-non-none o-of the tea-teachers a-are around." Hinata said. Naruto shrugged and sat next to her, but I couldn't help but get this gut wrenching feeling in my stomach something happened. Whether it was good or bad was beyond me. I slowly sat down on Hinata's other side and let my mind drift off.

"Sak-Sakura!" Hinata whispered, elbowing my arm, bringing me back to reality.

"What-" I began to ask but was interrupted by our sensei Anko, who must have came in while I was out of it, turning on the prompter. On the screen the local news casters came on. Everyone was dead silent.

". . . We are sad to report that there has been another disappearance. This time in the West side of the camp. Honake Hana, 23 years old, has been reported missing this morning. This is the 13th disappearance this month and authorities have been investigating thoroughly. . ." My went blank. Another person disappeared? We were only two weeks into this month and 13 people were missing. No one understood what was happening. The people investigating could never find any leads or connections between the victims missing and when we addressed the guards if they knew anything, they'd say nothing.

I gently layed my head on Hinata's arm. Too shocked to say anything. I gazed around the room and saw people having the same reactions of shock and sadness as we watched the news coverage on the disappearances. We watched the coverage until the bell rang signaling us to got to our first class. Naruto and Hinata left for their Algebra class while I headed over to History. I still couldn't get out of my shocked state and apparently neither could the rest of the school.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was currently sitting in class waiting for it to begin when my friend TenTen came up and sat in front of me.

"Did you here about the holding camps?" She asked.

"Hn." I said, if TenTen hadn't been my friend she would've been annoyed, but she learned to just accept my way of communication.

"Well apparently there have been a lot of disappearances. No one knows where these people are going or what's happening to them." TenTen said. I shrugged.

"And I should care about this because?" I asked raising a brow. TenTen glared at me.

"Because they're human beings Sasuke! They should be treated equally!" She said angrily. TenTen was one of those people who believed the way the government treated the imperfects were horrible. It may have something to do with the fact that her parents are imperfects.

"TenTen keep it down!" I hissed. If anyone heard you talk about the imperfects being our equals, or asking questions about the government you would be punished. Some people who start protests, rebellions and resistant groups are sent to live in the holding camps, like my brother Itachi. (A/N: I forgot to mention that in Sasuke's bio in the prologue. Sorry!) And I didn't want TenTen sent away as well. She's the only thing that keeps me sane at school.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Sasuke." She said knowingly.

"Do you ever miss him?" She asked softly, referring to Itachi. I looked down.

"Yes." I said, I glanced up and she gave me a sad smile.

The day went on as usual, same old same old. So when I got home I was surprised to find that my mother wasn't there to greet me.

"Kaori, do you know where my mother is?" I asked one of the passing servants. She bowed and told me she was with my father. I wasn't surprised when I heard them fighting. Ever since my father let the government, send Itachi to the holding camps he and my mother had been fighting since.

I went up stairs to do my home work in my room, after awhile there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say, the door opens to reveal my mother, and she walks over to my bed and sits down facing me.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You've been more quiet than usual, ever since what happened with Itachi." She says. I turn from the desk to face her.

"I'm fine Mom." I say, my mother looked as if she were on the brink of tears.

"I just miss him so much, I-I still can't believe your father supported the government's decision to send his away." I walk over to her place my head on her shoulder and placed my hand in hers. I've never liked physical contact, but my mother needed comfort and I was willing to give it to her.

"Sasuke promise me, if they try to send you away to a holding camp ever, run. As fast as you can, don't try to be a hero and fight them like Itachi. Please, promise." She said as tears came down.

"I promise." We sat in silence for awhile. It was comforting.

"I just wish there was some way to see him again." My mother whispered as she slowly got up. I nodded and gave her a small sad smile. She leaned down and kissed my forehead and left. I watched her leave and when she was out of the room I laid down on my back and drifted off into sleep.

I was woken up hours later by little knocks from the window. I looked over and could slightly make out a figure of a girl. As I got closure I discovered it was TenTen, I rolled my eyes and let her in.

"What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight!" I said, in a hushed angry tone, but, she just smiled.

"I know!" She says.

"Hn, that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" I asked again, this time more irritably. She continued to smile mischievously.

"We're going to find your brother!"

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**LSS-Chan: OK, so what do you think? Yes or no? Keep it or delete it? I trust your opinions! If at least five people tell me to continue it I definitely will. If they tell me it's no good, then I'll just leave it at this point. If it's a bit of a mix? I don't know, I'll propably continue it, but only if people review!!! And tell me they're interested!!!**


	3. Infiltration

**LSS Chan: Ok so I decided that I would continue this. I was pretty excited and I listened to your reviews and I too agree that Sakura was a bit bland in the previous chapter so I hope I added enough flavor this chapter.**

**Sakura: Yeah, last chapter my character was SOOOOO boring!**

**TenTen: I liked my character!!! I kicked ASS!!!!!**

**Sasuke: You're so annoying TenTen, I can't believe I have to be your best friend in this story.**

**Sakura: Look on the bright side Sasuke kun! At least it's not Naruto!**

**Sasuke: Yeah you're right thanks Sakura.**

**Naruto: HEY!! You guys are so mean!! *cries***

**Hinata: Don't feel bad Naruto, I still like you!**

**Naruto: YAAAAY!!! I LIKE YOU TOO HINATA!!!!!!!**

**LSS Chan: Aww! You two are toooooo cute!!!!! Anyway Gaara, disclaimer please!**

**Gaara: LSS Chan does not own Naruto.**

**LSS Chan: AND IF I DID THERE'D BE-**

**All except LSS Chan: We know, we know improper fractions everywhere…**

**LSS Chan: Jeeze you guys are kill joys…**

**Hinata: Please review! Or you'll make me sad.**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura!!!" Whined Naruto tiredly. He, Hinata and I had been walking around the camp for about two hours now since school got out. Neither of us felt like going home this Friday, Hinata because she was having some sort of fight with her father, Naruto because there was nothing to do at the orphanage, and me? I don't know, I guess I'm just here to be with them.

I couldn't blame Naruto for being tired though because he was currently carrying me on his back. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, my folks were arguing again, loudly, I might add, till the late hours into the night; so I was dead tired.

"I'm sorry Naruto…*yawn*… for asking you to carry me, I'm just sooo tired!" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Its fine Sakura, but my feet are killing me." I nodded and looked ahead and saw a bridge about a hundred yards away.

"Let's st-stop up a-ahead at that b-bridge." Hinata said, Naruto immediately agreed and fastened his pace, Hinata and I both giggled at his antics. (A/N: Ok, so you're probably asking where they are. Like are the on the side of a road of what? Well you know those wide cement trench like things you see in a city, where there's sewage pipes and stuff and there are bridges, well that's where they are now!)

"Come on Hina, let's go!!!" He shouted excitedly, Hinata blushed at the use of his little nick name for her.

**Sasuke's POV**

So some how TenTen and all her wisdom, had managed to convince me to come with her to sneak into the holding camp and find my brother. I'm really getting too soft on her.

We were currently on the outskirts of town, driving my Aptera (A/N: Google it and find a pic, it's really cool looking!) in the middle of the day skipping school.

My dad is gonna kill me.

"So once we get to the holding camp, how exactly do you expect us to get in?" I asked, doubtful of this entire mission.

"Well, I was talking to my uncle the other day to get research about how the security on these camps worked, you know since he used to be one of the guards. And he told me that during the day was when the outer wall security is lowest." TenTen said smugly, I rolled my eyes.

"Why is the security so low during the day?" That didn't make any sense. Shouldn't the security be consistent at all times?

"Because people usually don't try to get into a holding camp, so they keep the main security on the inner wall and in the city when the people are out. During the night however, when it's curfew and everyone in supposedly in their homes, the main security is on the outer walls because at night is when people try to escape." I stared at her blankly

"And your uncle gave you all this information because?" I asked. She just smiled and said.

"I told him it was for a school project!" Insert sweat drop here.

"So anyway, with the layout of the walls I found out that if we entered the North side of the camp, we'd be safest from guards. There is a bridge about 2 miles in that's abandoned and we can hide out there till its night and try to find your brother." She said, finishing off her entire plan, unfortunately she forgot one little detail.

"TenTen, how exactly do you expect us to find my brother in the middle of the night when all the people in the camps are in their homes?"

"Hmmm…. I guess I thought we'd just wing it?" She said shrugging.

We're doomed.

---

We soon got to the Northern wall and TenTen pulled out a hologram of the layout, I'm guessing it's another thing her uncle carelessly gave to her.

"Ok, so if this map is right there should be an old abandoned entrance way right here." TenTen said, climbing out of the vehicle, I got out as well and followed.

"Well, don't look at me, this was your idea." I said leaning against the wall.

"Come on Sasuke! Show some enthusiasm!!!" She said walking over to the wall to find the entrance.

"Now help me look Uchi!" She demanded. I glared at her.

"Don't order me around!" I said and then muttered, "… And stop calling me Uchi…" I hated that nickname; she knows it pushes all the right buttons to make me mad. She playfully rolled her eyes and continued looking, obviously not caring about what I had to say at this point. I sighed and started looking.

"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" I asked.

"Some sort of door or lock or censor, or button. Anything that looks like it could lead us in here." She said not even looking at me. I then spotted a small key pad against the wall.

"You mean like this?" I asked pointing over to the pad. She smiled and ran over.

"Awesome! You found it!" She brought out a device to crack out what pin number to open the lock is and a small door opens. I stare at it. Do I really go in? I don't even know what I would say or do or feel if I found Itachi. It's been so long. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see TenTen smiling reassuringly.

"You can do this Sasuke." She said, very sure of herself, I gave a miniscule smile and nodded as we entered the camp and made our way to the abandoned bridge where we would hide out until dark.

After we settled under the cool shadowed shelter TenTen told me she thought it'd be a good idea to sleep a little since we'd be up all night looking for Itachi. I nodded and lied down on my back, head on my arms. I glanced at TenTen to see her resting on her side, using a pack with our supplies as a make shift pillow. We then slowly drifted off to sleep.

"What are you doing here?" A young voice said I slowly opened my eyes to see three people. A girl with long midnight hair, pearly pupiless eyes, pale skin and was about 5'3-5'4. Next to her was a guy with spiky blonde hair, bright cerulean eyes, pinkish skin, and was 5'7-5'8. On the guy's back was a small girl with short pink hair, green eyes, pale hair, and a large forehead, she looked as if she'd be around the other girls height, maybe even a little shorter. They were all wearing the same maroon uniform and were around the age 15, maybe 16.

**Sakura's POV**

"I said what are you doing here." I said, slightly annoyed. It was obvious this guy and this girl didn't belong here. They looked so out of place, with their nice clothes, and good looks. You don't see a lot of that in the holding camps. The girl with brown hair in two buns stretched out her arms and sat up, while the boy with her just stared.

"Oh just…chilling." The girl said awkwardly, Naruto, Hinata, and I looked at her like she miraculously grew a third head. No one has spoken like that since 2306. Hello! Get with the times!

"Right, um but what are you doing _here_ so far from the city?" Naruto asked, putting on emphasis on the 'here' part.

"Well, we could ask you the same thing." The dark haired guy said. I rolled my eyes, but he did have a point. Hinata and I sighed while Naruto glared at the dark haired guy again.

"Hey you, teme!! We asked you a question!!!! You should answer or at least be polite!!!" Naruto yelled. I winced; I was so close to his head I could swear my ears were ringing. The dark haired guy just smirked and glared back.

"Hn… dobe…" He muttered. Naruto then turned red with anger and I took this as my queue to get off, because I sensed Naruto was about ready to jump this guy.

"WHY YOU!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!" Naruto angrily yelled, he was about to pounce the guy, but me and Hinata each grabbed one of his arms to restrain him.

"Hey, I am sooo sorry; my friend here is socially retarded, so please excuse his rudeness." The brunette said stepping in between the two boys. Me and Hinata let out sighs of relief when Naruto calmed down. While the other guy with dark hair glared at the brunette for calling him socially retarded.

"Anyway, I'm TenTen and this is Sasuke, we were recently transferred to the holding camp here in Konoha form our old one in Suna." TenTen, the brunette said holding her hand out for us to shake.

"I'm Sakura and this is Hinata and our dumbass friend Naruto." I said shaking her hand, which was much bigger than mine; she was really tall, much taller than Hinata and I, taller than Naruto even. She looked about 5'9 maybe even 5'10. But that didn't compare to the height of her friend Sasuke. He was probably close to being 6'0, 5'11 at least.

"HEY I'M NOT A DUMBASS!" Naruto whined loudly, I rolled my eyes.

"S-So you-you two a-are from S-Suna?" Hinata asked curiously, TenTen nodded.

"Yeah, the camps at Suna were getting over populated so they sent us and some of the others to different camps." She said, for some reason I didn't fully buy that story, but I didn't want to create tension so I let it go.

"Well, if you guys need a place to stay there's plenty of room at the orphanage where I live?" Naruto offered smiling friendly at TenTen and sneaking childish glares at Sasuke. Hinata giggled and I once again rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, there's extra clothes there you can wear so you don't stick out like sore thumbs." I said with a light laugh.

"Ok sounds great!! Could you guys show us the way?" TenTen asked politely Hinata nodded.

"Of course, just follow my lead!!!" Naruto said energetically grabbing Hinata and TenTen's hands and guiding them to the orphanage, even though Hinata already knew the way I knew it was just an excuse for him to hold her hand.

I looked over to Sasuke and smiled before trailing behind them, him at my side.

We walked in silence for a while, I was listening to the conversation up ahead between TenTen, Hinata, and Naruto, but didn't want to join because it didn't really interest me, I was mainly just listening to the tones of there voices.

"Do you know a lot of people in the camp?" I jumped slightly at the sudden question form Sasuke. I obviously wasn't expecting it since he seemed like the silent, emo, brooding type.

"Uh, I guess, why?" I asked he looked away from me and I followed his gaze ahead.

"Me and TenTen are looking for someone." He said softly, as if he thought someone was listening in on our conversation.

"Who?" I asked curiously. I knew there were ulterior motives for why they were here.

"Uh… Itachi Uchiha." He said softly, that name sounded familiar to me. I know I've heard it before… Wait! He couldn't mean…. Could he? The Itachi Uchiha!?! The Perfect banished to the holding camp last year by his own father for leading protests against the treatment of imperfects. THAT Itachi Uchiha?

"What do you want with Itachi Uchiha?" I asked suspiciously. Why would he want to find Itachi Uchiha, was he some activist fan of his or something.

"Hn, that's none of your business, I just want to know if you can help me find him." He said coldly. I glared at him.

"You are some piece of work. Coming into this holding camp with some mysterious story of being transferred, being rude to my friend, and now, asking for help without telling me why and frankly, being rude to me to." I said in a loud whisper, not wanting to draw attention from the others. Sasuke glared at me and I glared back twice as hard.

I then realized that he was right, it was none of my business. I have a short temper, another reason why I'm in the camp. I softened my gaze and looked away.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. You're right it is none of my business." I said shyly glancing at him from the corner of my eye nervously. He dropped his glare as well.

"It's ok. I guess I could've been a bit more polite." I was shocked when he said this, I looked at him and he looked at me and that brief moment where our eyes met seemed like eternity as I blushed and quickly looked away. I could've sworn I saw him blush as well, but I think I imagined it.

"So, Itachi Uchiha… I've heard of him, but I don't know him personally." I said looking away from him.

"Oh…" He said disappointedly. I glanced at him quickly.

"Umm… but we could go to the library tomorrow and use their computer data base for information on him." I said, he looked at me and almost smiled, which made me smile and again I could've sworn I saw him blush.

We walked in silence a bit more before I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to see Sasuke looking down on the ground a bit nervously before lifting his gaze to me.

"Thank you." He said in a whisper, I smiled and we enjoyed our little moment.

"Hey! Sakura!! Teme!! Hurry up!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and I quickly parted from each other and I don't know about him but I was blushing like a tomato as I scurried up ahead to join the rest of the group. I furtively glanced behind me to see Sasuke trailing behind us a yard or so before returning my gaze to my front where Naruto was telling TenTen about his favorite ramen bar near the orphanage where we could eat if we got back in time before curfew.

"Trust me TenTen, you will love this ramen!!!" Naruto said Hinata giggled as TenTen looked at him bemused.

"Oh I will, will I?" She said humoring Naruto. He nodded furiously.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! This ramen can do anything; make you happy when you're sad, make you full when you're hungry, it can fix all problems and make everything better!" He said making Hinata and TenTen burst out laughing, I chuckled lightly shaking my head.

I sighed

Regardless of what Naruto thinks…

… I don't think his ramen can solve just _anything._

But I wish it could.

**LSS Chan: Ok!!! Yay! I thought that was a good chapter!!!! And I hope you liked the small hints of NaruHina, and SasuSaku fluff!**

**Hinata/Naruto/Sakura: WE DID!!!**

**Sasuke: I don't care… *blushes***

**Sakura/LSS Chan/Naruto: Aaawww Sasuke you do care!!!!**

**TenTen: That's sooo cute Uchi!!!**

**Sasuke: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!**

**LSS Chan: Anyway, please review.**

**All except Sasuke and Gaara: Or you'll make us ALL sad!!!!!**


End file.
